Secrets of the past
by Lady Alekto
Summary: Usagi has got strange visions of a girl that seems very familiar This is a very sad fanfic, I wrote it when I was very depressed. Please R
1.

S E C R E T S O F T H E P A S T   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me, so please don't sue me for writing this. Minerva belongs to me.  
  
This is a translated text (originally it was written in German) and English is not my mothertongue, so please don't beat me for any grammar, vocabulary or spelling mistake I made. I'm trying my best OK!   
  
This is my first fanfic and I wrote it some time ago. I hope you like it. It's only the first part, the others will follow. I'm translating as fast as I'm able to.  
  
Love letters, critics and everything else you may send to ladyalekto@lion.cc.  
  
What shall I say.... You may read now *gg*  
  
Love   
Lady Alekto  
  
**************************************  
Part One - A strange dream  
**************************************  
  
The dark hair of the Girl was waving in the wind, when she placed her foot at the ground of Tokyo. Her long, wide Gown she wore seemed to have a glow of itself. The pained eyes of the girl were looking longing up to the stars, where many lights could be seen, except one. Here, on Earth she had to find it...  
  
Usagi yawned and climbed out of the bed. Half asleep she went through her room and dressed with her school uniform. Just like an oversight she touched her brooch. She wasn't forced to fight since about three months, since her victory against the chaos. Three months she had been happy. Her greatest wish was to live in peace, but every time she turned, she expected to meet her next enemy.   
  
She looked at her watch "Oh no, not again, I'm late!" she cried and took her bag.   
  
Five minutes later she was running down the street, as someone hunted by a couple of wolves.   
  
Breathless she arrived at the school and exactly when the bell was ringing she entered the Classroom. She couldn't believe it: for the first time in her live she reached the school in time. She took a seat and opened her bag for getting her English-book. When she touched the book, she could hear a scream, and from one moment at the other, she was somewhere else:  
  
--------------  
  
A girl stood in the wind. She wore a long white gown, and her hair was a dark contrast against it. Her eyes met Usagis and Usagi could see the icy stare of the dark eyes. "Help me Serenity..."  
  
--------------  
  
  
When Usagi regained consciousness she lay on the ground. Her teacher and her friends Makoto, Minako and Ami kneeled beside her.   
"Usagi, do you feel well?" Ami asked worried.   
"I don't think so, she's only playing a drama, because she want's all the boys to help her up!" Minako joked.   
"Come on, Usagi, I'll help you up" Makoto offered, and Usagi took her hand.   
"Miss Tsukino, do you want to go to the nurse?" the teacher was asking as worried as Amy.   
"No, I'm OK" Usagi answered and took her place again. 'What a strange vision!' she thought. She decided to tell nobody anything about it.  
  
This afternoon she met the scouts for studying, and like a miracle she was early. Everything seemed to change for Usagi. She hadn't been hungry, she hadn't been tired and she hadn't been at the Arcade, where she always went after school. Everyone around her had asked worried, whether something was wrong. Her mother even wanted to take her to the doctor, but Usagi had convinced her, that it wasn't necessary.   
  
Now she was sitting lonely at the steps of the Hikawa-temple and again and again the vision of the girl filled her thoughts. Who was the girl, that had called her, had begged for help. Usagi had a bad feeling about that. She should have known, who this girl was. She was sure that she had already met, but on the other hand she had no memory about it. But the face and the dark curls were that familiar. The sorrow that she had seen in the eyes of the girl, had hurt Usagis heart. She wanted to help the girl, even when she didn't know her.  
  
Makoto found Usagi deep in thought. "Are you OK Usagi? You seem so sad!".   
"Oh, it's nothing important, I only had a nightmare I'm thinking of." Usagi answered.  
"Do you feel better? May be you should have stayed at home, you seem a little pale."   
"No problem, It's not that bad!" 'Have I really said that? I could have skipped the learning.' Usagi thought, but it wasn't really that important to her. To learn wasn't the big problem, but the question who that girl was. The real problem was that vision.  
  
"Damn, we should have catched her." Sailor Uranus cursed. The Outer-Senshi stood around her.   
"She didn't seem to be bad, she was running away, when she saw us! And her power was very low, I'm not sure if she was a human or a ghost!" Michiru said and touched Harukas hand.  
"We should tell the others, maybe there's a new enemy on the Planet." Pluto said.   
"No, we shouldn't tell the Princess now, at least until the girl is unmasked as an enemy." Michiru answered quick. She and Haruka shared a look of knowledge. Usagi had fought to hard for a peaceful life, only if the Outers couldn't handle the problem alone they would tell the Princess.   
  
"Do you sleep again Usagi?" Rei asked and hit Usagi with her pencil.   
The five scouts were sitting around the low table and everyone of them had their homework books in front of them. Usagi winced and turned to Rei   
"No, I only thought about some things." She whispered sadly.   
"Usagi, tell us your problem. You seem so sad, so powerless!" Minako said. And as everyone saw how Minakos eyes began to glow, everyone remembered with fright the days where Minako played Nurse.   
"I SAID IT'S NOTHING; SO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR PITY! I DONT NEED IT!" Usagi screamed and stormed out of the room.   
Her feet were faint from sitting so long, and so she leaned breathless at a tree. "Something isn't right here, isn't right with me" she whispered to herself. "Serenity..."  
  
***  
  
End Part 1  



	2. Minerva

Secrets of the past  
*******************  
  
By Lady Alekto  
  
AN: So here comes no. 2. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me, Minerva does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PART 2 - Minerva  
  
When Usagi turned around she wasn't at the Hikawa-temple anymore. She was transformed into Princess Serenity. She was standing in a gigantic hall and when she looked out the big windows, she could see the Earth shining bright. How had she come on the moon? Puzzled she looked around.  
"Serenity, here I am!" she heard a girl laughing. Serenity turned around and looked directly in the eyes of the girl she had seen in her vision, but now they seemed so much happier.   
"Who are you?" asked Serenity.  
"I'm Minerva, remember!" the girl said playful.   
"Minerva? I can't remember!" Serenity turned to see the Earth "Why have you brought me here?" she asked.  
"I know, it was a long time Serenity, and I also had no hope, that you'd remember but..."  
  
"Usagi, Usagi! Are you OK?" Usagi heard Reis worried voice above her. Usagi sighed quiet. She was lying on the Earth beyond the tree, she had leaned on before.   
"Tell us, what's wrong with you!" Rei said, but Usagi turned her face away.  
"Let me go Rei!" she said annoyed. Without thinking she ran in the street. What did they all want from her? She wasn't ill, no she wasn't, she also wasn't insane.  
  
Tired she sat on a bench. She had been running for a long time, because she had feared the others would find her. In a small Park she had finally found refuge. She was now sitting under some big trees where she felt safe.  
"What`s wrong with me?" she asked herself quietly. She was very puzzled. Maybe she should tell the others from the strange dreams she had, but a small voice inside her head told her not to. It was crazy, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with Usagi!" Rei said very worried.  
"Today at school she simply fainted, and a few minutes ago also. What is she hiding?" Makoto looked in the direction, Usagi had disappeared.   
"Why is she doing this, and why is she so irritated?" Amy said and her eyes lay on the books Usagi had left. "I'll bring her the schoolbooks at home. Maybe she has calmed down a little by now!" she suggested.  
"This doesn't suit her, she's always that helpless" Rai said, while her thoughts were somewhere else. "Maybe we should call Mamoru, he has better chances to get an answer from her than anyone from us" Ami nodded and Rei grabbed her phone. What the hell was wrong with Usagi?  
  
It was dark, and the Inner-scouts, without Ami, Luna and Artemis had met at the Hikawa temple. Finally Ami was running to them - breathless.   
"Ami, what's that urgent, we had to come here, now? It's 10:00!" Minako asked yawning.   
"Usagi hasn't come home by now, and also Mamoru doesn't know where she is. He's already searching her. I don't know what we should do. She couldn't have simply disappeared!" Ami was answering hectic. "My computer search did also not give any answers, it seems as if she wasn't here in Tokyo anymore!" Her eyes wandered over the ground, searching for something important, that doesn't appear.   
"Also I have not found anything, the flames didn't even give me a hint!" said Rei, who was stepping out of the temple in that moment. "Maybe we should tell the Outers, but in the last month they were also behaving so strange, I'm sure they hide something from us." Rei had the same tired look in her eyes as Amy. "Can't we have peace for once? All enemies are dead, you can only imagine, and now Usagi is getting insane, the Outers too, and I seem to know nothing about the things happening" she took a deep breath.  
"Hey, don't be so worried. May be she's at the cinema, and has forgotten the time, or maybe she's sleeping in a Bus, that's on it's way to Kobe?" Minako tried to calm the others down. "Usagi always does such things, doesn't she?" she added slightly desperate, she seemed to try to convince herself from her statements.  
All Girls were worried because of Usagi, after she had left the temple, they hadn't heard anything from her. "Could it be that there are new enemies?" Makoto asked carefully.  
"But Usagi had called us, if there had been any problems, hadn't she? She always does!" Rei cried at her.  
"Calm down Rei, she has to be somewhere, we'll find her!" Amy said.  
"But she can't have only disappeared, this doesn't make sense. Why shouldn't she be home by now." Rei was feeling the water in her eyes, not wanting to surrender it, but it doesn't help. A single tear ran down her cheek. Makoto was putting her hand at Reis shoulder.  
"Don't you known anything Luna?" Minako asked the cat. Luna shook her head silently. "Not even the Moon-Computer had found any sign of her, this is scaring me, we should contact the Outers, maybe Michiru is able to help with her Mirror?" Luna suggested.  
  
Haruka went to the phone. A towel was wrapped around her neck, and her hair was wet. "Tenoh?" she said with a rather impolite voice.   
"Haruka? Please, you have to get to the temple, we need your help, something is not right with Usagi" Rei said with a very worried voice.  
"Usagi? What has happened?"   
"Get to the Hikawa temple, I've got a very bad feeling. We are searching for Usagi since afternoon, we couldn't find her, it's like she's disappeared!"  
"We'll be there soon!" Haruka said and went to inform the others.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru reached the temple not even an hour later.  
"What has happened?" Michiru asked worried and turned to Rei.   
"We had a little argument with Usagi, because she was behaving such a strange way, and then she left. We haven't got a sign from her since then." She told the Outers.  
"We are terribly worried about her. She had been fainting already twice today. Maybe something bad has happened to her!" Minako added.  
"She was fainting?" Haruka asked suspicious.  
"Yes, twice, today at school and before she had run away!" Amy answered.  
"If we'd only know what's wrong with her!" Makoto sighed.  
Michiru took her Mirror. "Maybe I can find something?"   
Shadows were wandering through the Mirror and then an image was forming "Usagi" Michiru whispered and stared at her talisman. Haruka stepped behind her and took a look at it too.  
"that can't be far from here!" she said and then ran down the steps of the temple. The others were following not far behind. The group parted into smaller teams of three or two...  
  
Ami and Rei found Usagi first at a nearby park. She was sitting on a bench with her hands wrapped around her knees. She seemed to sleep, although she shivered again and again. Rei ran to her and shook her until she woke up.  
"Usagi, what did you thing? We were worried to death!" she looked at the same time angry and worried at Usagi.  
"Go away, leave me alone!" Usagi sobbed. She pulled her knees tighter to her body.   
"But Usagi!" said Amy and kneeled beside her. "What's the problem?"   
Usagi stood up suddenly and as possessed by demons she screamed "What the hell do you want from me? Will I never get peace?" She wanted to run away, but she collided with Haruka, who had seen this scene together with Michiru. Usagi struggled in the grip, but Haruka didn't let her escape.  
"What's wrong with you?" Haruka asked.  
Usagi stared evilly in her eyes. "How dare how you to talk to me like this. I'm your princess, so show respect!" she shouted to Haruka.  
"But Usagi..." Michiru tried to talk, when Usagi interrupted her.   
"And you, what do you think you are? Why you haven't told me of the new enemy that has arrived? Should I have waited until I run into it on my way to school?" Usagi struggled in Harukas Hands. She wanted to get away from here, far far away, somewhere where the others couldn't find her. Was it to much to wish for some peace and silence?  
Suddenly her resistance died. When she moved again and looked up from the ground, Tears were shimmering in her eyes. "I'm so Sorry, I didn't want to ..."  
Shocked Haruka released her of her grip and Usagi was able to free herself. Shivering and gasping she stood in front of her four friends. "I ... I ..." she couldn't speak any further and fainted. Haruka cached her "Princess!" she cried worried. Rei, Ami and Michiru ran to her.  
  
"Serenity, please help me!" This time Minerva stood directly in front of her.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
On Minervas forehead a bright yellow symbol arrived, that was strangely familiar to Serenity.  
"Remember Serenity, remember who I were, who I am!" she said and a faint yellow beam connected her bright yellow symbol with Serenitys crescent moon, that started to glow.  
A tear was running down Serenitys cheek, when the memory returned...  
  
When Usagi woke up, she was lying in Reis bed. All senshi stood around her, and she got a terrible headache. Every single muscle in her body seemed to hurt, even on places where she didn't know they could hurt.  
"You're awake!" Rei said and looked reproachful at her.   
"And now you'll tell us, what your little show should be for!" Haruka said angrily.  
Usagi felt faint, and she didn't want to answer that question, for she couldn't concentrate on anything. But she was able to focus Haruka with a very serious look. Then she closed her eyes and thought of her Vision. 'Minerva, I might have forgotten my promise, but I will fulfil it.'  
When her eyes opened, she seemed to be much more mature. "I have to talk to the Outers, please would you leave the room?" she said to her friends quietly, but everyone noticed it was an order. Everyone except the Outers left the room without a question.  
  
When the Inners had left the room Usagi left the Bed and stood up. Even then she was much smaller than the Outer Senshi, that were present in the room, except Hotaru, which compensates that lack of size fully with the maturity in her eyes.  
But Usagi didn't disturb that fact. Her look was nearly frozen, what didn't seem to suit her. The four scouts had noticed that. "Minerva is on this planet!"  
Her words were short, but they were far enough to change the puzzled looks on her guards into a very understanding one.  
"So she has finally returned" Haruka thought loudly.   
"After so much centuries" Michiru added.  
"The warrior of the 10th planet, is it possible, that she has finally found the heart of her planet?" Setsuna asked, knowing, that there would be no answer.  
"No, she has searched everywhere in the Universe, but she couldn't find it. The only remaining possibility is, that it's here on the Earth. She asked me to help her, and I will help!" Usagi answered slowly.  
"But Usagi, her Planet was destroyed by us, maybe she had come for revenge!" Haruka shouted. Michiru nodded agreeing.  
"How dare you to say such words!" Usagi said coldly. "She once fought at your side! She even let her planet die, only to save the Moonkingdom. She would never be a traitor!" Usagi shouted, leaving the room and her warriors.  
The outers only could see her run away. It seemed, that with the appearance of Minerva, something within Usagi had returned, that everyone had thought to be died and forgotten.  
  
Usagi wanted to run away, again, but she was stopped soon. She crushed into Mamoru, who cached her carefully.  
"Why are you running away?" he asked, then he saw the hopelessness in her eyes.  
But instead of answering she began to cry. He stroked her hair gently, not knowing what to say.  
The senshi, that had followed Usagi stared at the scene. When they noticed the confused look of Mamoru they stopped running.   
Haruka went slowly to Usagi, whose tears had stopped running.   
"I'm Sorry Usagi, but you have to know..."  
"Yeah, I know, it's your duty to guard the planet and me from enemies. But you have to know, that she is no enemy. She had to go through so much pain, you couldn't even imagine, and then she returns here, once her home, and you treat her like that. I won't put obstacles in her way. She shall find the heart of her planet, and I will help her!" Usagi said with such an amount of magnificence, that the Outers would nearly have fallen on their knees. "I'm Sorry princess" Haruka said quietly and turned around.  
Mamoru looked again at Usagi "What has happened?"  
  
To days later Usagi, Minako and Ami were at the Arcade. Usagi had told them the Story around Minerva, and they also regained their memory at what has happened, such a long time ago. It was the first time, Sailor Saturn has showed her entire power and destroyed a planet whose parts are now on an orbit around the Sun between Jupiter and Saturn. The last signs of a catastrophe, happened a few thousand years ago... The signs of the destruction of Minerva.  
Usagi closed her eyes. She had had no dreams of Minerva since her vision at the temple. But the sad eyes of the girl couldn't be banned from her mind. Not even Mamoru had been able to get those thoughts away.  
  
Minerva had been another Sailor Scout. The scout of the wishes and dreams. On her planet also had been a beautiful Kingdom as on the Earth or on the Moon.  
One day Serenity had visited it. She had liked the beautiful pink Sky and the shimmering crystal caves inside the Planet.  
Minervas parents had made a ball to honor the princess. But suddenly something dark, not definable had arrived and had destroyed the ball. As wind the outer senshi had arrived and Serenity, her inner senshi inclusive Minerva had noticed, that something was wrong. The dark presence had taken Minervas body and changed into a strange monster. She had attacked the Princess and the last thing she had said as Minerva, Senshi of the Planet Minerva was an order to Sailor Saturn: To destroy the planet, before the Monster regains it's full power.  
The people around the senshi had screamed painfully, and were running out of the hall where the ball had taken place.   
Serenity had called the Silver Crystal. She had felt the pain of her fifth guardian, and also the dark presence of the monster. The Senshi didn't know what to do, they couldn't kill one of them ... could they?  
When the Monster attacked the princess, a decision had to be made. And it had be made, by the one Sailor Senshi that could fight against that Monster... Sailor Saturn. There was only one thing to do... Silent Glaive...  
  
Usagi felt tired and she didn't say any word. Also Makoto and Ami were very silent. A dark mood had cached them, since the memories had returned. They had seen the full destructive power of the weapons of the Senshi, Saturns weapon hadn't been activated again against a planet, and hopefully never would be used in that way. Saturn had died, with the Planet... and with Minerva. But Minerva had survived, for one last thing to do. The pure soul, that had once been Minerva had followed the Crystal, that had been the heart of her planet, without she couldn't die. The Silver Crystal had taken those memories from the Senshi, the pain and the knowledge, how cruel their weapons could be.  
  
Suddenly Usagi/Serenity felt a familiar presence around her, and she shivered when she noticed, that the time had been hold. She turned around and stared exactly in the eyes of Minerva. Usagi felt very guilty, when Minerva kneeled before her.  
She was wearing a sun-yellow skirt, and purple ribbons with a yellow brooch. Her hair was nearly as dark as Reis, a beautiful dark-brown. Though she had a ponytail, her hair was falling down to the earth when she kneeled. When she was standing it reached nearly her knees.  
When the girl looked at her, Serenity could see the bright yellow stone in Minervas tiara flashed...  
  
**End part 2**  
  
******************  
  
To be continued when I've got time to translate the rest. Please forgive me for being that slow, but I've got to do so much for school just now. You'd laugh, I've got to learn English now, for we have an English test tomorrow. Wish me luck, and I assume you know how much I've got to study... when you read this story, translated by myself. Please don't beat me for being that miserable at translating into English.  
  
Until next time  
  
Yours Lady Alekto  



	3. The Wish

  
  
SECRETS OF THE PAST  
Part 3a  
The Wish - First Part  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"Princess Serenity, there's only one reason, why I had come to Earth. The Heart of my Planet can only be here. I feel it's presence. Now I the warrior of wishes, would like to ask one favor from you dearest Princess!" her head turned to the ground. "Please my Princess, may you use your Crystal to call the Heart of my Planet? I know, it takes much of your power, when you use the Silver Crystal, but I wouldn't ask you for it if it wasn't..."  
Serenity had moved closer to her former warrior. She lay her hand at the warriors shoulder and cut the sentences. "I would do everything to help you Minerva. Because you had to go through so much pain in the past, because I was indirectly a reason for this disaster, and because you were and are my friend!" said Serenity warmly smiling and for the first Time since centuries also Minerva smiled. "Highest Princess, I thank you so much!" she said.   
"And now dearest Minerva, would you tell me, how you could stop the time, and would you please make it go on again?" Serenity asked innocently.  
"My princess, for you have your memory back, you should know, what was my second spell. I am the warrior of fantasy and dreams, I can make you see everything I want you to." Serenity laughed, when she realized, that everything was just an illusion. "Very smart Minerva!" she said sarcastically.   
  
****  
  
One second later Usagi woke up. Makoto and Ami were talking, and haven't had even noticed, that she had been asleep. Usagi turned her head and stared at Ami and Makoto, as for she had seen them the first time ever.   
"Usagi, is everything OK?" Makoto asked worried. Usagi stared at the street, and really, there she was. Her dress waved in the wind. Usagi stood up and ran down, following the princess of the dead planet... Minerva.  
  
Makoto and Amy had followed Usagi. Somewhere they had turned into Jupiter and Mercury. Finally they had reached their target, a unknown park. Usagi didn't even notice them, that they had followed her. She had to help Minerva, and she knew that there was only one chance, this one.  
The white-covered figure stopped and turned to Sailor Moon and her warriors. She seemed to fly and looked sadly at them.  
"This is only an illusion, she has no mass!" Mercury explained and Jupiter took an aggressive position. They didn't exactly know what to do.  
"She's a ghost, ghosts normally have no mass, have they?" Moon said annoyed.  
There was this madness again, that frightened all of Usagis friends.   
"Oh no" Minerva whispered and froze, when she felt the presence of something badly familiar. It came directly from Sailor Moon. "Fight against it, you can't let the evil take you! In other case you'll end like me!" Minerva said frightened.  
Sailor Mars and Venus arrived exactly in that moment, when a brown-red aura flew around Moon, often broken by white and pink energy beams. This strange spectacle didn't even last a minute, then Sailor Moon fainted. But before that had happened, the brown red energy had disappeared.  
Sailor Minerva and the other Senshi had watched the event horrified. "It's not over" Minerva said desperate. "The evil is now inside of you Sailor Moon and I don't know how to fight it, I weren't able to do it!" Crying she sank on her knees. "What have I done, I have brought the evil with me, I should have known.!"  
Sailor Mercury went to Minerva "What do you mean by that?" she asked softly. "You don't have to do anything with that evil, you shouldn't bear all the guilt.!" Mercury nearly had tried to lay a hand on the figure, but she stopped in the last moment, because she wouldn't have been able to do it, because the warrior in front of her was only a illusion.   
Sailor Moon slowly regained her consciousness, and Mars, Jupiter and Venus kneeled at her side.  
"It's a very long story, but all I know is, that this evil has followed me since my planet had been destroyed, and now..." she looked guiltily at Sailor Moon. "it has found a new victim."  
"Deep Submerge"  
"World Shaking"  
  
Two balls of pure energy reached Minervas ghost, and then they exploded. Minerva stepped out of the explosion, as if nothing had happened and turned to the two Senshi, whoose weapons should have had destroyed her, only seconds ago. "With this weapons you couldn't harm me. They are for killing, and I'm already dead." She said coldly and disappeard in a blast of light   
  
  
I'm sorry for all spelling, grammar, vocabulary and all other mistakes. But English is not my mothertongue.  
  
Yours   
Lady Alekto  



	4. Transformation

SECRETS OF THE PAST  
By Lady Alekto  
  
  
AN: Ya know, the usual things. I only translated this text, and I'm not speaking English perfectly. So please don't be mad at me, for so many mistakes.   
I'd like to thank all those people, who have reviewed me, for this is really not my best story, and also not my favorite story from them I've wrote. You must know... It was the shortest one *gg*. I think you'll understand this, for translating takes really very much time of mine.   
  
Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Sailor Moon? Nobody? Fine, so you are all right. I don't own Sailor Moon & Co. But I do own Minerva and, you wouldn't believe it, also Alekto.  
  
  
Part 4 - TRANSFORMATION  
  
"Nooo" Usagi screamed, when she sat up in her bed, woken from a cruel dream. Her crescent moon had arrived and was shimmering, but the light of it was darkened by shadows. She ran on the street, the demon wanted to awake, she was running far far away, away from her family and her friends. She couldn't risk to harm anybody.  
  
"Usagi" cried Mamoru, also awakening from a dream. He felt her fear, her panic. Hurriedly he stood up, he had to find her. The aura of Sailor Minerva followed him quietly, he didn't notice.  
  
Usagi looked at the full moon, and felt herself transform into the Moon Princess. Just in that moment the Moon was turning from silver to rusty-red. Slowly, from one side to the other. As the metamorphosis was finished, also Serenitys dress had the same color.  
  
When Tuxedo Mask reached Usagi, he first couldn't believe what he saw. Bunny had changed. She was the Moon Princess, but her dress, had the color of dried blood, the same as her foreheads moon and the moon itself. "Serenity" he cried, and when she turned around, nothing was left from the loveable person this body had belonged to.   
"I'm not Serenity, not anymore, no, never. My name is Alekto, I'm one of three revenge goddesses. But I have done, what nobody had done before. I have conquered the center of the power of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystall. The Moon Goddess had to much power with this crystal, because she never used it how she could. The power is more suitable for a goddess of revenge, don't you think so?" she laughed. Tuxedo Mask didn't say a word, he was too busy thinking, how this could have happened, how he could free Serenity. "It would be much more healthy for you Endymion..." Alekto started. At the mention of his name Tuxedo Mask looked up, meeting with the cruel eyes, that had once been the eyes of his beloved. "...if you run... right now! You can't protect your planet with your nearly not existing powers. I always thought your mother gave you not enough power, but that's not my problem. At least not anymore" she grinned evilly.   
Not believing Tuxedo Mask stared at the person standing in front of him. "Bunny, you have to fight" he yelled and waited for an action. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight against Serenity, could he?  
A loud laughter sounded and Alekto grinned coldly at him. "Your Serenity won't return. I have trained long enough for the day, I could finally capture the body of the Moon Princess, my half-sister Minerva has helped very much. Thank you" she looked at the ghost that had appeared behind Tuxedo Mask, who turned and looked questioning at her.   
"No Alekto, leave the Moon Princess' body" Minerva screamed, and suddenly something changed at her. A bright light flashed around Minerva, and then she was no ghost anymore, she stood there, flesh and blood.  
Alekto laughed again "My little sister, you have decided you'll fight? Oh how funny. How about you sister? Would you fight the body of the Moon Princess?" she asked grinning and laughing diabolically.   
"Stop it now" another call could be heard through the darkness. Produced from four mouths at the same time.  
"We are the sailor team" Makoto said.  
"for Love and Justice" Minako continued.  
"and we won't allow you to steal Serenitys body" Rei screamed.  
"we will punish you for that villainous deed." Amy finished coldly. She had her computer in one hand, and was busy searching a solution.   
  
Rei tried her spell against the wrong Moon Princess (AN: : Ya know, Rei, throwing that papers through the world, making demons disappear... sorry, don't know the correct translation of that one. Please forgive me) but nothing happened. The sheet was nothing more than a play for the wind.  
  
"Leave Serenitys body" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
That moment Rei was hit by a brown energy-ball and she crashed against a wall. This energy had come from the Silver Crystal, that couldn't be called 'silver' anymore. Also the crystal had changed it's color from silver to the color of dried blood. "This is very funny, all your tries to get your Princess back. But you forget, that your weapons can't compare with the power of the silver crystal." Alekto laughed.  
  
Rei remained unconscious, and blood was running from little scratches all over her skin. Her friends ran to her.  
  
The Outer-Senshi had been drawn from the unusual energy streams, and when they reached the other senshi, a picture of cruelty was showed to them. The Inner-Senshi laid unconscious or dead at the ground. Tuxedo Mask could barely keep standing and another Sailor Scout... Minerva was running to the rusty red person that turned out to be Usagi.  
  
Minerva carried a shield that had a bright pale yellow aura. "Protect the Moon Princess Serenity" she screamed, and threw the shield directly at the rusty-red incarnation of Alekto. The shield transformed into pale yellow fog and disappeared into Alekto. Minerva rose her hands "DREAM SHARD TORNADO" she screamed and a deathly Tornado build in front of Alekto. But Alekto only waved her hand, and the tornado disappeared.  
"Come on, Minerva, I know you are able to do more, with that cheap tricks you wouldn't come far, you know that!" Alekto laughed.  
  
Minerva broke down exhaustedly. She knew the Outers stood behind her. "You can attack Alekto, the Princess won't be harmed. The shield of wishes will protect her."  
"Trust her" Tuxedo Mask said and a rose appeared in his hand.  
  
"Who's Alekto?" Uranus asked, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
"I'm Alekto, Sailor Uranus, I think we haven't met yet!"  
  
This was the moment Uranus realized, that the rusty red Person that used to look like Usagi, was no Usagi at all. "Should that be some kind of joke?" Uranus asked. In response a rusty-red energy ball hit her. She was thrown backwards on the ground.  
  
"So, I have enough, this game has to be ended.!" Alekto said. "Silver Crystal give me the power to destroy that worms finally. They have already lived for much too long." The crystal flashed rusty red.  
The strange light soon covered the whole city. The Sailor warriors screamed when it hit them. Only Saturn, Pluto, and Minerva that hid behind Saturns shield could resist the attack.  
  
The cruel energy hit Tuxedo Mask, and he heard the screams of pain, from the senshi, and from himself. What had happened to Usagi, how could they save her, could she even be saved? His heart broke into pieces. Who was Alekto, how could she only take Serenitys body. 'The goddess of Revenge' she had said. The goddess of cruelty would have fit better. In that moment Tuxedo Mask felt the pain leaving. His body began to glow in a golden light. The power of the gold crystal restored his power and transformed him into Endymion.  
  
Everyone stared on the person that had been able to let the pain disappear. Endymion raised the crystal he held, exactly knowing what to do. "Bunny" he whispered and faced Alekto. "Power of the Golden Crystal, free Serenitys Soul" he said strongly.   
A golden beam left the crystal and the brown, paining light faded. It hit the brown light of Alekto and a fight started. The brown rays were hit by the golden ones, and disappeared. When the golden rays finally reached Serenitys body, she was drained in a bright golden aura, that let her glow like the Sun. A bright lightening could be seen as the silver crystal was cleaned from the rusty light.   
  
  
AN: You all will already think I'm mad, because I make myself the bad bad girl in that story, but you have to believe me, there's another Alekto, in another Story I wrote, and there she is one of the good ones. And not the least reason is that I really like this name.  
  
Be prepared for part 5, which ought to be the last one.   
  
Until next time (bis bald)   
Yours Lady Alekto  



	5. Death and Life

SECRETS OF THE PAST  
By Lady Alekto  
  
  
AN: So this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe I'll do an epilogue, but only if I have time to. You must know I'm really stressed right now. School and all such stuff... ya know, end of the semester. But then we'll have holidays. Maybe then I'll translate another of my stories.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, sure, does anyone believe I own Sailor Moon? No I'm not. But there's Minerva and Alekto, and they belong to me, they're mine, they're mine .... *ggg*   
  
  
Part 5 - DEATH AND LIFE  
  
When the bright light of the two crystals faded, no one noticed the slumped figure on the ground. Minerva was laying there, heavily breathing, and her body seemed to fade. Only Mercury, who was standing next to her, saw what was happening, and kneeled down beside her.  
  
But Minerva didn't even seem to notice her. Her eyes were only locked on the two people that were standing stunned in front of each other. Serenity and Endymion turned to her, both exactly at the same time. Serenitys eyes grew wide at her sight. She ran to Minerva, and dropped also to the ground.   
  
"Minerva, what`s happening? Your body...." she said and her face had a concerned look, that made everybody know, who had the biggest heart of all. Alekto was gone.   
"My body has gone, some millennia ago my Princess" Minerva said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "Now is the time to go also for my soul. But I have one thing left to do, after destroying Alekto. You .... know what I've asked you for my Princess." She said, her body shuddering because of the near death.  
  
"I'll use the crystal, I'll bring you back." Serenity said in tears.  
  
With unknown power Minerva raised her hand and stopped Serenity in her motion. "No! You wont, my time has come, and I have to go, just.... just bring me my crystal. I've one more thing to do!"   
  
Serenitys eyes fell to the ground. "I will bring you your crystal." She said strongly and tried to hold her tears back.   
"Silver crystal, fulfill the last wish of Minerva, you shall bring the heart of Minerva to her!" she said.  
It took no long time until a beautiful pale yellow gem arrived directly over Minerva. She raised her hand and touched the crystal and it broke into four pieces.   
She raised her voice once again.  
  
A red one for Vesta  
A blue one for Pallas  
A green one for Juno  
A yellow one for Ceres  
  
8 Sailor Senshi, a Princess and a Prince watched the Warrior of Wishes and Dreams, Princess of the Planet Minerva die. A bright light beam left into the sky and touched the Moon, where it disappeared.   
  
Serenity kneeled there, where Minerva had been, and took the four crystals. She knew exactly who was destined to be the Sailor Asteroids, and that they had to appear sometimes, but she never knew the fact, that they were the followers of a dead Planet.   
Her head hung slightly and tears fell down to the ground. She hadn't been able to help her, was she able to help anyway? The touch of Endymions hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Maybe she was not able to help anyone, but she could try to, and she would try to.   
  
She looked at the four gems in her hand. 'And I'll never give up' she thought.  
  
  
So, this was the story, hope you liked it. Was one of my very dramatic ones, you could cry at the end, couldn't you. The scene, when Minerva dies, it's soo sad. But she had to, that's life.   
  
I'm so sorry for all the vocabulary, grammar, spelling and every other mistake in this story. You have to forgive me, but English is not my mothertongue. *Falls on her knees and begs for forgiveness.*  
  
Questions, critics, comments and other funny things to ladyalekto@lion.cc  
  
Yours Lady Alekto  



End file.
